The Seven Demons of Hell
by Janus-Ekat writer
Summary: Sure Bill had his rivals, what self-respecting demon didn't? But the last thing he expected (and he expected alot of things) was that his rivalry with "A salsa covered pizza box," see: Will Encryption, Bill's only foe that could possibly be more destuctive than him, would lead to his rival teaming up with the un-supecting Pines Family. No pincest! First Chapter: intro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fan fiction! I'm starting a new story soon and just thought why not list the characters? All of the characters belong to me except Bill and the name of Jill Cryptogram, who belongs to Falling Backwards Again. I know I sound a bit like a hypocrite talking about how much I hate most OC's then writing my own, but none of them are based on people I know or myself. If I were to write a story about them it would focus on Will, and Bill's rivalry, and Jill too since... Well you can read the bio. Here's the list:**

* * *

1. Will Encryption, a body demon who is a red square with an alternate colour (as in the opposite like how Bill's fire is blue) of Yellow. Unlike all the other demons who Bill could care less about, they have a rivalry going on due to the fact that their powers, names (which is a little weird seeing as all the demon's names rhyme... But they insisted they were too similar.)looks (Will wears a tie and blower hat while Bill wears a bow tie and top hat), goals, (and love interests?) are too similar. Bill secretly calls him "Pizza Box" behind his back. It seems Will has been planning to trick the Pines family into helping him vanquish Bill...

2. Jill Cryptogram, an emotions demon, she's the only female of the seven and is an orange diamond, who's alternate colour is green. She usually works as the peace (sort of) keeper between Bill and Will seeing as she's the only one they'll both listen too. She is considered the leader of the Seven Demons of Hell, mainly because she's the only one who can control Bill and Will. Bill isn't to crazy about her being the leader. (because she uses her powers to make him feel guilty about his evil plans **(Darn emotions!)** They share what seems to be a love-hate relationship. Although, she seems to have a soft spot for Bill...

3. Bill Cipher, we already know who you are, dream demon extraordinaire. He has a rivalry Will Encryption who calls Bill "The Not-So All-Powerful Dorito" behind his back. He insists that Will is always copying him, but none of the other demons really cares that much to his fury. Bill seems to resent Jill being the un-official leader of the Seven Demons Of Hell, and once stated (And denied, because Bill Cipher is Bill Cipher.) "If anyone else was the leader I wouldn't hesitate to challenge them." He seems to have a soft spot for **(No I don't!) **Jill although he denies it. **(Damn Right!) **

4. Hill Morse, a Mechanics demon who has the ability to screw up technology. Internet running slowly? It's probably Hill. He's a green crescent-moon shape who's alternate colour is dark blue. Hill doesn't really care about the interests of the group. He just wants to piss off people when they try to use their computers. It's rummored he was the one who created Internet Explorer...

5. Still Code, a light blue octagon that has the ability to manipulate water. Rumored the be brothers with Dill, no one is really quite sure. (Or they just don't care.) He's never really up to anything an no one really cares. His alternate colour is Violet.

6. Quill Atbash, a dark blue circle who is sort of considered the joke of the group due to the fact that he is a literature demon. None of the others are quite sure what that means so they assume he's weak. His alternate colour is red. He's currently planning on library domination. Despite being the joke of the group, he's the only one who can keep Dill Caesar in control.

7. Dill Caesar, a violet Star who everyone calls (to Dill's rage) pinky behind his back. Unfortunately he spends a lot of time on earth due to the fact that he can manipulate the bodies of animals. Including humans. Some of the world's most famous supernatural beings (like Smile Dog and The Rake) were created by the handy-work of Dill. He secretly keeps a pet raven named Princess-Mookie-Fluffy-Diamond-Sparkle. Cursed with a short temper and wicked sense of humour, Quill is the only one who can keep him in control.

**And together, they form the Seven Demons of Hell. (Does Sailor Moon pose with group.) Tell me what you guys think about the characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An here we have our first chapter! It's a little short though. Do you guys prefer me to spell out things like numbers , or would you rather me just write 99%?**

**Warnings beforehand, don't read if you don't like: Yes, there will be the occasional brush-up on the matter of god(s) most of the time saying that there is no good upper fores out there. But I don't have a religion (Seeing as my parents came from two waaaaaaaay different backgrounds. and I won't be trying to shove stuff down your throat. Please be aware, I am not a Rabbi, or a Pastor, a Priestess, Nun a Cardinal or Pope, or the Dali Llama. Did you know this chapter has exactly 666 words?**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot, Gravity Falls, not-so much sadly.**

* * *

"Dipper I am ninety-nine percent sure that the guy over there with the red hair his Bill Cipher in disguise." Mabel whispered into her walkie-talkie for where she was standing at the register. Dipper looked over to where a red-haired man was looking at some of the gift-shop's "genuine" yeti hair. And then looked back at Mabel (who was sitting right next to him.)

"You're just being paranoid Mabel!" He whispered back into the speaker, "And I'm pretty sure the walkie-talkies are louder than whispering!" "What?" She yelled though a burst of static, "I can't hear you!"

When all of the tourists except the red-haired one looked over at them, Dipper gave her a glare that said _"See what I mean?" _

"Think about it Dipper! You can't see one of the dude's eyes, and he's wearing a suit!" She pointed to the guy, "I am totally sure on this one!" Dipper looked over at the guy too he seemed pretty un-suspicious. "Mabel remember what happened the last time you were ninety-nine percent sure?" He asked.

**Flashback**

"_Are you sure you got rid of all the wax figures?" Dipper asked as he entered the parlour. Mabel threw the last of the wax into the burning fire. "I am ninety-nine percent sure." She reassured him. "Works for me!"_

**Back to the real story**

"And then the next day, we found wax Larry King's head in the vents!" He finished. Mabel fell off her stool. "What? That never happened!" She denied from her spot on the floor. "Ummm is this for sale?" The guy asked.

"Sorry, we don't sell stuff to dream-demons, BILL." Mabel accused from her spot on the floor. "Mabel!" Dipper quickly scolded her before covering her mouth. "You can't just accuse people of being demons! And don't you dare think about licking my hand!" "I'm so sorry my sister's a little, you know-" He apologize before being cut in.

"Actually Pine-Tree that's what I'm here to talk to you about." Mabel jumped up, out of Dipper's grasp. "Ahhh! Kill it with fire! And synthesised music!" She screamed before throwing a cross at him. "You never let me finish. I'm not a floating dorito!" He defended, "And ow! That hurt! But do you really think a cross will stop an immortal demon?"

"Come on!" Mabel retorted, "You're dressed almost exactly like him!" The guy glared at Mabel "For the last time, I'm not Bill!" _"No wonder he wants to get rid of these kids so badly!" _He said to himself. "Oh yea?" She challenged, "Then would you mind if I played Several Time's newest album? The one with special guests Rustin Heiber and Five Direction?"

"NO!" He he said too quickly. Pleadingly looked over to Dipper, "Are you sure your sister isn't a demon? Come on everyone hates synthesized music!" Dipper looked back and fourth between the two, "He does have a point Mabel, let's hear him out."


End file.
